


Hit On

by orphan_account



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Aaron gets hugs, Aaron gets traumatized, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crying, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Sexual Assault, aaron needs a hug, poor aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Travis, Garroth, and Zane leave Aaron to relax as they go get slushies to drink on a hot day after some volleyball. What happens when two girls get flirty and touchy with our boy?
Relationships: Aphmau/Aaron Lycan
Kudos: 38





	Hit On

**Author's Note:**

> You read the tags. You read the summary. This is your last chance to turn back.

"Heyy cutie! I see your friends decided to leave you alone~" The woman said, her brown hair swinging over her shoulders as her blue eyes stared at Aaron in awe. Her friend doing the exact same, twirling her blue hair in a cutesy way.

 _What do I do!?_ Aaron mentally panicked as the girls approached him, stepping closer.

"I'm Carla. That's my friend Mia over there. Say, how about you and I hang for a bit, him?" Carla said in a seductive tone. Aaron looked around for any help, but he couldn't see anyone nearby. It was just him and them. Alone.

"I-I'm sorry but I uh...have to get back to m-my fiancè, yeah!" Aaron stuttered, nervously playing with his fingers. Mia silently walked behind him, seemingly staring at the ocean.

"Awh, you're so shy! That's adorable! You could have fun, right? It doesn't have to be romantic..just getting to know you!" Carla said again, now really close to Aaron.

That's when he felt off.

This woman as of now was invading his personal space.

"N-No I shouldn't. I have a fiancè that is p-probably waiting for me..!" Aaron said again, stepping back. 

Carla smirked, putting her body against him, her hands on his hips.

"Oh come on, she won't know..besides, look at these curves!~" Carla cooed, caressing Aaron's hips.

Personal space invaded.

"Miss you're making me uncomfortable, stop that!" Aaron demanded, his shy tone gone.

Aaron jumped as he felt another pair of arms tightly wrap around his body and arms. Mia giggled as she felt his skin.

"His skin is really soft!~" She giggled. Aaron felt very, oh so very uncomfortable. 

Aaron tried wriggling from the girl's grip. But it was two against one, they had him in place. Aaron gasped and as he felt hands touching him in places. His thighs, hips, sides, chest, and arms. It felt weird. It felt bad. He felt disgusted.

"N-no, stop touching me!" Aaron cried, trying to break free from Mia's grip.

"Soft. Lets see how your ass feels!" Carla said, grabbing Aaron's behind. He jumped, his instincts screaming at him to run. Run away.

"No! Let go of me!! Stop!!" He screamed, struggling harder as she touched and rubbed. Feeling his tail as well.

"It's squishy, even if you're a guy. You're so cute!" Carla squealed, her hands traveling down Aaron's swim trunks, slowly. Mia smiled as she squeezed Aaron tightly. Her fingers pinched his nipples, pulling them a bit.

"Ah- ow! Get off!! H-Help!!" Aaron screamed, his body beginning to tremble as Carla caressed the skin under his trunks. Mia leaned into Aaron's neck, kissing him right on his sweet spot. Aaron cried out and shouted, hoping somebody would hear him. But nobody came. Yet.

He gasped as he felt Carla's finger slide over his..um, entrance. She smirked, pressing on it. Aaron's legs trembled as he was horribly violated.

"No! Don't!"

"Wonder if I can fit my finger-"

"Aaron! Where are you? We got slushies!" Garroth called out loud from the distance. Both girls silently cursed as dropped Aaron to his knees. He panted, his body trembling as he heard the girls run away.

Aaron's eyes were wide. His hands on his knees as he shakily panted. Garroth, Zane, and Travis found him, and walked over with slushies.

"Hey Aaron we got slu- woah, hey are you okay?" Travis said, putting his slushie down on their beach blanket. 

Tears filled Aaron's eyes. Aaron tightened his fists and failed to hold in a sob, choking it out loud. Quickly, they guys put their slushies down as well. Travis bent down, looking at Aaron's shaking frame.

"Aaron, hey, what happened? Are you good?" Travis asked in concern. His eyes widened as Aaron looked up at him, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"N-No...I'm not! I..I..they.." Aaron stuttered. Travis put his hands on Aaron's shoulders.

"Hey, look at me. Breathe. Now, tell me what happened." Travis said as Aaron breathed in and out. 

"T-Those two gi-girls earlier, t-that were looking. When y-you left they..they.." Aaron choked back another sob. 

"They what? What did they do?" Travis asked.

"They..t.tou-touched me, I-I told them to s-stop but th-they held me a-and started touching and I-I couldn't move! I was s-scared and I-" Aaron said, getting quicker until he broke down crying. Travis pulled Aaron into a protective hug.

He turned to a shocked Garroth and Zane. Garroth pulled out his phone as Zane went to comfort Aaron. Aaron sobbed into Travis's shoulder.

_Ring Ring_

_"Hello? Garroth?"_

"Aphmau. Get Aaron's family and come to the beach now."

_"Huh? What? Did something happen?"_

"Aaron was just sexually assaulted."

_"WHAT?!"_

"He's crying. Get over here quickly!" 

_"I'm on my way! Sit tight, don't move!"_

_Beep._

"Aphmau and the Lycans are coming as soon as they can." Garroth noted. By now, Aaron's sobs had died down to quiet crying.

"Come on, let's get you up while we wait for the others." Zane said, helping Aaron up on shaky legs.

"I'm so sorry.." Aaron choked. Zane widened his eyes, facing Aaron.

"Don't ever say that. Ever. What they did was digusting and horrible. Don't say sorry for what those bitches did to you!" Zane said, wiping away Aaron's tear with his thumb.

"AARON!!"

Aaron yelped as Melissa crashed into him, arms around him as she cried a tad bit.

"Oh my Irene are you okay!? Aphmau told us what happened!" Melissa shouted.

"Physically, kind of. Mentally, no." Aaron answered. His parents came in as Melissa backed away.

"Oh my Irene Aaron. Who did this to you!?" Derek asked, looking at Aaron's slightly bruised wrists.

"I'm calling the police when we get back. Aaron, oh Irene." Rachel said, hugging her son. Aaron hugged her back, small tears still in his eyes.

Aphmau walked up to him as his parents let go, her face was said. Her eyes had small tears in them.

"Oh Aaron..you're shaking..." She gasped, hugging Aaron protectively, Aaron wrapped his arms around her, tears going down his cheeks again. He quietly sobbed into her shoulder. 

"Come on, we're going back." Travis said as everyone nodded, walking back to their place.

_6 Hours Later_

"Woah, look at this Dylan!" He said, pulling out his phone.

"What Zeke?" Dylan said, his maroon ears twitching as he stared at the news article with caramel eyes.

"It's Carla and Mia! Oh m- oh my Irene...holy shit.." Zeke said, his blue eyes widening as he moved his black hair out of his face.

"What happened?" Dylan asked.

"Carla and Mia were arrested!" 

"What!? For what!?" Dylan gasped.

"Let me see..holy shit! Yo, remember that kid from college? Aaron?" Zeke said.

"The guy with the bandana? Yeah, we was pretty cool. Why?" Dylan asked, crossing his arms as his best friend kept reading, grabbing a cup and drinking some water.

"The article says they sexually assaulted him! They almost raped him!" Zeke exclaimed, Dylan choked on his water.

"Are you serious!?" Dylan gasped.

"Says it right here. God, the poor guy, the was secruity video footage of his family and friends comforting him. He was sobbing!" Zeke said, clicking the video. Dylan's eyes widened, his hand on his mouth.

"Oh my god. How could they fuck him up like that? We need to call Tiffany and Charlie." Dylan said, grabbing his phone and dialing.


End file.
